It's Where I Belong
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: Gabriella's Dreams falls apart when her mother gets married and makes her move away from New Mexico! Even worse its her Senior Year, and Graduation is not far away, and prom, and Troy! Troyella, Chaylor, Sharpay and Zeke! all your couples!
1. Trailer

Alright, this is my first trailer. It's my new story it's where I belong. It's going to be a novel. It is Major Troyella, I left a lot out of the trailer, I want a lot of it to be a surprise. It's a crossover between Cadet Kelly/ and HSM but with a twist. I hope you enjoy this story.

_____________________________________________________

(_Once upon a time there was a school_)

FLASH

A picture of East High

(_A team_)

FLASH

A picture of the wildcats playing basket ball

FLASH

(_And a girl_)

(It is slowly zooming to Gabriella walking home with Troy)

(_Her dreams were coming true_)

"I got in to Stanford!"

(Shows Gabi opening a letter)

"They have a special honors program and I am a Invited!"

"Brie! That is great! I am so proud of you"

(Shows Troy picking Gabi up at the sound of the new and twirling her around, them both laughing)

FLASH

FLASH

(_But_ _there is one event that will crash it all_)

(Shows a man with Gabi's Mom, on one knee)

FLASH

FLASH

(Show Gabriella and her Mom sitting at the island in their kitchen talking)

"Honey, James and I are getting married."

(Shows Gabriella hugging her mom)

Mom that's great

(Shows her mom with a frown on her face)

Just one thing Honey

"What is it mom?" Gabi asked, putting her hand on her Mom's shoulder.

"We're going to have to move," She explained and winced as she saw Gabriella's face.

"You promised!"

FLASH

(Shows her jumping up and crying and running to her room.)

FLASH

"I'm moving Troy!" She sobbed in to the phone.

"You can't your graduating in three months! We need you there Gabs." Troy said, his heart squeezing with pain on hearing her sobs through the phone.

FLASH

(Shows Gabriella and her friends hugging in front of a moving truck)

(It_ will break her heart_)

(Shows Gabriella hugging Troy and kisses right on the mouth)

"I Love you wildcat, "She whispers into his ear

FLASH

(_Send her to the worst school of her dreams_)

(Shows a military school, people in uniform running around and yelling commands)

(_It will also show her where she belongs_)

FLASH

(Shows Gabi in the principal's office)

"I don't want to be here!" She yelled

(_It will make a mother and daughter drift apart_)

(Shows Maria and Gabi fighting)

"Tell me why you are acting this way! Tell me why you will not talk to me" Her mother cried

"Mom you took me away. Away from graduation! My home, school! My friends, and Troy!" She cried

(Show Maria look at her daughter, and hugs her tightly)

"Mom, I don't belong here mom."She cried

FLASH

(Shows Gabriella getting off a plane in New Mexico)

"Gabriella!" Everyone screamed and she ran toward everyone.

( _A story of friendship_..)

(Shows the group hugging Gabriella closely)

( and _Love_)

(Show Gabriella running to troy house)

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked hugging her.

"Because I need you" Gabriella

(Shows Gabriella and Troy lean in)

FLASH

FLASH

Starring:

Gabriella Montez

(Shows her at her desk smiling)

Troy Bolton

(shows him tickling Gabi)

Maria

And

James

Fanfiction brings you

It's where I belong

COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 1

Gabriella was sitting her last class; it was almost time to go home. The teacher was wrapping up her lesson and started passing out tonight's homework. She was ready to go, she was tired, and was wanting nothing to do but relax. She was finishing the last of her notes when the bell rang signaling that school was letting out.

Gabriella smiled brightly, closed her book, gathered her belongings and then placed them in to her bag. She hurried out to the hall to her locker to get the rest of the subjects that also had homework in. It was the weekend and she had all the time to do it. She wanted to spend sometime with her friends.

Gabriella had a great life. She had the best friends, the best boyfriend a girl could get, and she was just plain ol' happy. She was organizing her books and suddenly two hands were placed over her eyes.

"Guess who?" asked the voice that still made her heart shiver. She smiled and said. "Chad?"

Troy scowled at her answer and started poking her sides. "Guess again?"

"Hmm," Searching her mind even thought she knew who it was.

"Ms. Darbus?" She said and that really got to Troy.

"Say what?" Troy growled and grabbed her and began tickling her. "Do I look like- Wait do I even sound like her?" He asked as he continued his torture upon her. She started squirming and tried to get away from Troy's moving fingers. She was laughing so hard, that there were tears streaming down her face.

"OKAY OKAY! I Was kidding TROY!" She gasped whenever she could get a word out.

"That's better." Troy grinned, then leaned to kiss her on the cheek. Gabriella turned around as she closed her locker door, with her face still red from his vicious tickling attack.

"I wish you had never found my tickle spots." She said glaringly at him.

"Oh c'mon, I would of have found them eventually," Troy said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Gabriella slapped him on the arm for his answer.

"Lets go, we got to meet the gang. It's movie night at your house remember." Troy said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. He watched her face as they walked to the entrance of the school building. He could not stop the loving feeling he got every time he looked towards or spotted her somewhere at school. It was the same feeling the first time he saw her at the lodge the night they first meet, but now it was stronger. He loved her so much.

"Yeah, what do you want to watch tonight?" Gabi asked Troy for his suggestions. "What theme?"

"How about a Horror night?" Troy suggested. Chad and Troy like hosting Horror night, just so they can have the girls snuggle in to them. Gabriella denied the suggestion.

"What about a Comedy theme? We have not one of those in a while." Gabriella said. "We can watch the Chipmunks something along those lines."

"Yeah that would be fun." Troy agreed as they came to a stop in front of the gang at the fountain in front of the school. Gabriella sat down.

"Hey Gabs," Chad Danforth greeted as he had just arrived to. Chad had gym as the last class on his schedule and of course he still had a basketball in his hand. He was dating his girlfriend of two years, Taylor McKessie, who was also there. Chad had arrive with Zeke Baylor who was dating Sharpay Evans, who was the group's drama star along with her brother Ryan Evans who was dating Kelsi Nealson.

"Remember movie night at your house." Chad said to Gabi. She nodded in response.

"Its your turn to get the food. How bout Chinese?" Gabi asked the gang. They all responded with hungry sounds.

"Yeah!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I knew it would work, when I asked her." She giggled at Gabi, who winked back at her.

" Alright, well were going to leave and get the house ready for you guys." Gabi told them and locked her fingers with Troy and they walked off.

"Okay." The gang said. "See you later."

"Bye."

When they arrived at Gabriella's house they entered through the back yard. They went to the hammock and sat down. ( I love that scene in the movie) They rocked back and forth just staring at each other.

"What?" She smiled. Gabriella looked at Troy and brushed her hand through his hair. She loved the feel of his silky hair through her fingers. She loved this man. He was the one for her. She was so thankful that her mom had forced her down to that party that night and then moving here afterwards. She could see herself walking down the aisle to him, with all of their friends there with them to celebrate of them uniting together as one. He still made her heart gush warmth out of it when he smiled, and just the things he did to make her feeling special.

Her mom walked out of the house and found the two teenagers in a tender moment. She looked at the couple in love and smiled. Maria was glad that Gabi had found someone who loved her as much as she did.

"Hey guys. How are things?" Maria asked, and was wondering if Gabriella had told Troy about her being up for the Honors Program at Sanford University. Plus she also had some news of her own that she wanted to share about her relationship with James Conner and the turn it is taking. She thought it would be best to wait until she had Gabi alone to tell her first but that would be later tonight after movie night.

"Hey Mom," Gabriella smiled gently to her mother as the tender moment had been ruined. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing much, are you guys hungry for some snacks?"Maria asked,

"Sure but just something light as we'll have food tonight and probably a lot of it." Troy told his girlfriends mother. Maria smiled kindly, then nodded in agreement.

"That is fine. Now come inside and we will have some brownies and milk." Maria said, she knew Troy loved her brownies and watched the teenager jump up in anticipation of them, and ran in to the house. Maria then looked to her daughter to ask, "Have you told him yet?"

"No, not yet."She sighed sadly. " It just so hard. Besides I have yet to receive the letter saying that they have accepted me. I think I will wait until then." She told her mom.

"What ever you decide I know will it be the right choice." Maria told her beloved daughter. She looked at the young woman who was her daughter, and smiled, trying to keep herself from crumbling into tears. She was growing up so fast and to much better than she had feared.

"What are you doing tonight?" Gabi asked her mom.

"James is taking me to a dinner and movie in the city." Maria smiled. "Let go eat. I will be leaving soon, I need your decision on what dress I should wear."

"Alright."Gabriella nodded and followed her mother into the house.

Next chapter will include movie night, a proposal, a decision, and more troyella goodiness.

Stay tuned.

Thanks for your support and please review.


	3. Chapter 2

That night Troy and Gabriella were busy setting up the media room for their movie night with the gang. Maria came in to the room wearing a nice black dress with thin straps that fit her curves with her hair in loose silky waves, with practical black heels. Gabriella looked at her mom with a big smile.

"Wow! Mom you look great," She grinned as she walked over to her mom. "I got to borrow it for a date night with Troy." She whispered. Maria smiled, and nodded.

"Wow! Ms. Montez, is it a special night?" Troy asked.

"Its James and mine 6 month anniversary," Maria answered in response. James was a guy the Gabi's mom had met in the supermarket. He was a military man who was wanting to settle down. He treated her mom like a crown jewel. Gabi was glad that her mom had finally found a guy that she really cared for. After what they been through of moving all over the country every couple of month. She deserved to be happy and they were.

"That's a big milestone. Congratulations." Troy smiled. He look to Gabriella who was watching her mom walk out to the hall which had a big along the wall. He knew where Gabriella got her looks now, he was glad that she graced him with them. Gabriella was not just beautiful on the outside, but the inside as well. Her heart was pure, kind, and her heart had captured his….hard.

At the moment, the doorbell rang loudly through out the foyer hall. Maria jumped as if she was nervous to get the door, glancing over to Gabi who nodded with encouragement. Maria opened the door to find a man, middle aged with graying hair but neat. He was dressed with a fancy suit and tie. Like he had just come from one of those suit ads for men.

"Hello Maria," He said with a kind smile." You look gorgeous tonight."

Maria blushed prettily at the comment. "Why don't you come in while I say good bye to my kids." Maria ever since Troy and Gabriella had gotten so close, she started to referring to them as her kids. In which they are. She could she the two living their life together.

"Kids? I thought you said you had only one? I do. I am talking about my daughter and her boyfriend. I don't believe you have met Troy before have you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, I have only my Gabriella a couple of time. Most of the time when I come they are elsewhere."

"We'll I guess now will be the time." She said walking in to the media room once again to find the young couple sitting on the loveseat together in conversation. "Gabi" Maria called to attract her daughter's attention.

"Yes?" She turned her head towards her mom, getting up off her seat.

"James is here. I would like to introduce Troy to him." Maria said.

Gabriella nodded and turned to Troy who had followed her over to her mother. She grasped his hand tightly, in which he squeezed in response.

"Troy, this is James Collins. James this is my Daugther's boyfriend of two years." Maria introduced.

They shook hands in greeting, then James turned to Maria to say, "We are going to be late if we don't get going."

Maria nodded, then decided to go through her purse to retrieve a wad of crumpled bills, and handed them to her daughter. "Here is money for your food. You know my cell if anything happens here."

They both nodded, with that Maria and James exited the house, and out to the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gabriella looked to Troy with smile. Troy also took the opportunity to lean in to place a light warm kiss on her lips. "She's really happy isn't she?" He asked.

"Yes, she is! Like I am with you" Gabi said sweetly. Troy smiled at her quote, he raise her finger up his lips. "I love you Gabi."

"I love you too." She smiled brightly. " C'mon we need to get ready. Chad should be come now with the food any moment."

Troy nodded in agreement, and followed his girlfriend to assist her with anything she needed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

(While ate the movie night, we turn to the date)

Maria and James were now sitting at a table with white linens with real china. They were in deep conversation. James had been wanting to ask her a question for a very long time, and tonight would be the night he would ask her to become his wife. He also had to break the news about his new job. They were not finishing their Cod fish with fresh salad, and moving on to the dessert. 'This is the perfect time.' He thought to himself, then took her hand into his.

"Maria," James said in a serious voice catching her attention. Maria looked at him, that was when his insides began to knot up in to bunch. 'Do it you fool!' he said berating himself.

"Maria, you have become one of the most important icons in my life. The way you love life takes my breath away. You are such a wonderful person, mother, and I think you would make a wonderful wife for me. Would do the honor of becoming my wife?" James said it all in one breath, he pulled out a box, opened it to show her a silver ring with a white shiny stone in the middle;

Maria sat there in shock. The question he asked her, and the way he said was beautiful. There was no way that she could turn that proposal down. She looked around, as she felt the whole room cave in on her. She looked at the ring and James again.

Maria nodded tearfully, because she was afraid of opening her mouth she would begin to sob.

James felt his heart burst at the answer. He thought she would turn him down. James leaned over to kiss her on the mouth and embraced her in a tight hug. He also had other news.

"Just one more thing." He began to play with his tie. " I got offered a job as a Commandant of a school."

"Honey that is wonderful! This is a job you have always wanted right?" Maria asked, she was happy for him, that his dreams were coming true.

"Yes, it a very honorable job, my father was also a commandant. I was hoping to make him proud befor he passed last year. Mother is ecstatic. "

"That's great. Now where is this job? Here?" Maria asked.

"No."

"Then where?"

There was silence.

"Where?" She asked again.

"New York."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I also have a story idea about Gabi and Troy. It is based on What a girl wants with Amanda Bynes.

I though it would be nice, to leave your wondering minds of what happens next. I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks for your support. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of your reviews. Your comments mean a lot. This is for entertainment purposes. I in no way own high school musical.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"New York?" Maria said repeating his words. She thought she was daydreaming but was brought back to reality when he spoke.

"Yes, New York. I would love for you to join me. This is a job that I have wanted for a long time. I would like to share this with you."

"Yes, I would be honored the thing is…I just can not get up and move. I promised Gabriella that we would not move again. She is graduating in a few months. I have to think of her well being first."

"I understand that. There is a good school up there. It is more structured and will teach her a lot more than what her high school has to offer." He told her.

"She is happy here. Gabi has not been this happy in years. All of her friends are here. Her love is also here as well. Then you have my job too. I can not leave that either." Maria told him. She loved the man, but she also had to put her priorities first. She had a life here.

"Please. Don't turn me down, you will not regret it. Come with me." James said. Maria looked in his honest eyes. She could not say no.

"Alright, so you know this will not be easy." Maria said as she pictured her daughter's face with broken eyes and tears.

"Will you talk to her when you get home?" James asked.

"If see if not a sleep. She has school tomorrow as well." Maria reminded him. 'I hope this is for the best.' She thought to herself.

"Okay." He nodded in agreement then looked around for the waiter so he could get the check so they could leave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a quiet ride home, James pulled into Maria's driveway. He got out and made his way around the car so he can open the door to help her out. Maria smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you." Maria said. "I will call you in the morning. Thank you for a wonderful night James."

"Well I got walk my girl to the door, if I did not I would never hear the end of it from my mom." James said as they walked up the stairs to the door. "Goodnight." James left to go home.

Maria looked around the yard, there were no cars meaning the movie night had ended. She was glad for it too, so that she could talk to Gabriella alone. She was nervous like she always was when she had bad news to tell her daughter. Gabriella was sitting on the couch doing something for one of her school subjects.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" Gabriella asked politely.

"He asked me to marry him." She cut to the chase with it.

"What! That's great mom." Gabriella said, walking over to her mom to hug her.

"There is just one thing about that," Maria said hesitantly.

"What is that?" Gabi asked.

"We are going to have to move….."Maria said.

"What? Why? " asked Gabriella. She hoped it was not far from her friends.

" He got offered a very good job and he has decided to take it." Maria explained.

Gabriella nodded, but she could tell there was something else. "What else is there Mom?" She asked.

"Its in New York."

"You said no right?" She asked.

Maria looked at her. 'This is harder than I thought.' She shook her head, she was the mother what said goes.

"I agreed. I Love James Gabi. We are going to be a family." She said looking to Gabriella who eyes were filling up with tears. "Gabi, look-" She was cut off.

"You promised!" Gabriella shouted then took off to her room slamming the door behind her.

Maria watched her daughter run off. Moving was always hard, but now this time it was going to be hard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gabriella threw herself on the bed. She began to sob her eyes out. 'How can she do this to me?' She thought to herself. Her life was just falling into place. She had college next year, her friends were her, and most of all. Troy. She did not want to leave.

Her phone began to ring the ringtone, signaling that it was Troy. She grabbed the phone to reject the call. She did not want to talk to anyone. If she did, it would only be worse. She hated goodbyes.

'I should of known my luck would never change.' She said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Troy's POV)

Troy had gotten home only to get sent up to his room to clean. Once he was finished, he decided to call his beloved girlfriend. He had been away from her for a just a few hours but he missed her.

He let it ring for a few minutes, then all of a sudden the ringing came to an abrupt stop. Taking the phone away from his ear her looked at the screen.

"That was weird." He said. "She always answered my calls." He looked to the time and decided it was time for bed and that he would see her tomorrow.

Troy did his nightly routine, sending up in his bed. He looked at her picture on his bedside table and feel asleep with a smile on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Here is another chapter. Sorry that I have not been updating as fast as I want to. My little one is sick. I hope you enjoy this one.

R/R please

Luver girl


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short. Everyone at my house had the 'crud'. It is Southern slang for what ever illness that is going around at the moment. I just hope I don't get it.

I hope you guys enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Gabriella was sitting at the counter in the kitchen playing with her bowl of cereal. She was wearing a light blue short sleeve top, with white capris, and white ballet shoes. She was wearing her hair up with a white ribbon. She did not feel like eating. She was also giving her mother the silent treatment as well. She did not want to move. Gabriella heard a commotion at the front door.

Getting up from her seat, she found that it was the mailman who was doing his rounds and had delivered the household mail. She walked over to pick up the stack by the door. Shuffling through them she came upon a letter with her name and the heading of Stanford University. She felt her heart fill up with excitement and begin to trimble.

She turned the letter around ripping into it. Gabi yanked the folded paper out of its sleeve, unfolding it to read what was written to her.

Ms. Montez:

On behalf of the school, I would like to welcome you to the Honors Program. I am very excited to tell you the news that you have been chosen. You stood out of so many students at your school. I know you would do very well here. Included in this package is your timeline, and information of coming her. We look forward to seeing you.

Have a lovely day:

Dr. Anne J Rowling.

Gabriella screamed causing her to jump and down. Her mom came in at the sound of Gabriella's scream.

"What?" She asked panicked. Gabriella handed her the letter. She read the letter as well. Her eye filled up with tears of pride at the accomplishment of her young daughter. She drew her daughter in to a tight hug.

"Honey, I am so proud of you." Maria said. Gabriella beamed at her. Maria looked at the dates. "It's going to take place while we are in New York. I am sure James will let you go." She said.

"Mom, can we not talk about that now?" Gabriella asked.

"Honey this does not change anything."

"Mom-"

"Stop it Gabi!" Maria warned in her motherly voice.

Gabriella knew not to test her mother. She had gotten dressed this morning, so she was already to see Troy. Looking down at the letter wondering if she should tell him or not.

"I am going to see Troy, Mom." She said looking at the time.

Maria nodded. "Tell him today. Do not wait like the past times when we moved."

Gabriella nodded in agreement at her mom. They always went bad when she did that. Gabriella slipped on her shoes and went on her way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The walk to Troy's house was short, as Gabriella's mind was elsewhere. She began walking to Troy's door to ring the door bell so she could announce that she was here. She was allowed to walk in to the house, but she was not comfortable with doing that.

The door opened to revel those striking blue eyes of Troy's she loved so much. She would missed those eyes Troy was wearing a green t-shirt, with dark blue jeans that fit him well. He was wearing his basketball shoes. . Gabriella hoped she could compose herself long enough to tell him, but when she saw him, that's was when she broke down into sobs.

"Gabi?" Troy asked concerned seeing his girlfriend upset. Troy walked out of the house, so he could wrap her in his strong arms. "What is Brie?" He asked. He knew this was her favorite name for him to use.

"Troy," She sobbed. "I'm moving."

"What?" He asked.

Gabriella pushed by him so she could walk in to his house. She started rambling.

"They're getting married, and I have to move." She sobbed.

"Who's getting married?" Troy asked.

"Mom and James!" She cried

"Oh," He said.

"Now I have to move!" She sobbed once more.

"Gabriella, I am sure it just around here." Troy tried to assure her, and himself.

"No…NO its not."

"Where?"

"New York."

"Why so far away?" Troy asked.

Gabriella could not longer speak as she was sobbing so hard. Troy's heart broke for the girl. How could this happen….and now for that matter? She had so much going for her here.

"Him. He got a new job up there." Gabriella said once she had regained her control of herself.

"Doing what?"

"A military job." She said.

"Why now? You have got so much going on. Prom, graduation, college…." He trailed off.

"I know…but she won't listen to me. I am glad she is happy and all but I don't want to move." She said . Troy hugged her close as the girl continued to sob her worries in to his shoulder. He also did it to hide his own tears away from her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Maria had agreed to meet with James for lunch. They were sitting down at a local diner looking over the menu. Maria was nervous about telling him the details of how Gabriella reacted.

James looked at Maria, he could tell there was something wrong with her. He decided to cut right to the chase.

"Did you tell Gabriella our news last night." He asked.

"I did."

"And how did it go."

" She was excited about the engagement part, but the moving part…not so much."

"She'll like it there."

"I know, she will. She just had to move so much. I'd hate to move her from where she has been the happiest." Maria said.

"This school will teach her so much more than she knows now."

"There is another problem though." Maria said.

"Gabriella got accepted in to the Honors Program at Sanford University. We got the letter today." She said. "She was really looking forward to that. I don't know if I can say no to that. That is amazing and once in a lifetime thing." She included.

"Yes, it is. I will see what I can do, to see if I can let her go." James said. " I won't make any promises."

Maria had to put her foot down here. " Look, I am already asking a lot from Gabriella. Her friends, her life is here. I will not take this away from her. Stanford is her dream." She declared.

"We will see." James argued.

"She is my daughter James. I think it is best for her to go." Maria said loudly.

"Well talk about it more," James said. "Right now, let's enjoy this lunch."

Maria nodded and chose her meal. She ordered the double spicy cheese burger deluxe meal with a Strawberry Milkshake.

James smiled as he too ordered the same item.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Later on that day)

Troy and Gabriella went to a local park where they go when they wanted it to be just them. They would go on the swings and just talk. "Just like kindergarten.' She would always say.

The found two free swings, since it was a Saturday the park was full of kids, they sat down. Troy looked at Gabi who was staring in to space.

"What is going to happen to us?" Gabi asked looking down. The question rang through his heart. He was trying not to think of that part.

"I don't know Brie." He answered honestly. "It will all work out. I know it will."

"Troy-" Gabriella started. Troy looked at her and stood up in front of her stretching his hand out to her. "I'll always will be here. You have my phone number. I will see if I can come up to New York-" Gabriella cut him off.

"That's over 3,000 miles away." She said tearfully.

"So? Lets worry about that later, but right now I have a question."

"What?" She asked looking at his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked. This was something only Troy would do and that was make her feel special at a time when she was down.

She smiled, taking his hand, as she rose to stand in front of him.

"_Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step_….

The began to move to the words that came out of his mouth. These were movements that they were learning for prom. They twirled all over the park.

_Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)  
That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)  
To keep dancing  
Wherever we go next_

They danced to a row of Willow trees with their branches swaying in the spring air. It was March, but the weather was perfect. People across the parked looked at the couples, some with weird looks, and some just smiled.

_It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do_

_And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better_

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

The pair now came to a pond that had a bridge crossing over it. They beamed at each other as they had no worries in life. They were happy just to be with each other.

_Oh,  
No mountain's too high enough  
Oceans too wide  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop_

Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe  
That we were meant to be,  
Yeah,

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you (Like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We (we do) do…..

_And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better_

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

They came to the water's edge as the ended their dance Gabriella tripped over a rock causing the pair to fall in to the cool water.

"OH!" She gasped at the coolness. She then looked at Troy and began laughing at his shocked face. Troy smirked then grabbed her so he could toss her in the water. They played for hours in the water, before climbing back on to the land.

"When you gonna tell the gang?" Troy asked.

"Tonight. Troy…"She trailed off, she did not know how he would react, but she was going to the take the risk.

"Yeah?" He turned his head toward him.

"I love you." Gabi said. It was genuine and truthful. He smiled and pulled her into a sweet lovable kiss. Pulling back, he gazed in to her eye.

" I Love you too." He looked down at his hand spotting his class ring. He got an idea. Taking the ring off his finger then handing it to her.

"Here, take this with you." He said.

"I can't-" She was cut off.

"Yes you can. It is a promise from me that I will be there when we graduate. You are the one for me, and I will fight to have you in my life." He said, taking her hand, placing the ring upon her finger, then closing his hand around hers.

They smiled at each before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AW! Don't we all wish we can have that? I hope some of you do. I thought I would like some fluffiness before the rest of the story. Thank you to those who have Review this chapter is for you.

Love

Luvergirl.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey I am back with the next chapter to It Where I belong. I hope you are enjoying this story. Thanks for all the reviews and support through out the writing of this fic.

/\xxxx/\xxxx/\xxxx/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\xxxxxxxxxxx/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night Gabriella told the gang the news of her mother's proposal and the fact that she was leaving them. The girls cried for the loss of their friend and the boys comforted their girlfriends even though they were up set to. They decided that they would stay in contact with her and would come to see her when ever they could. Gabriella cried as well. She loved her friends here.

They were now watching home movies that they made over the years. They were watching one that was made at Christmas time. It was when they went shopping with the gang for presents. They had a ball that day. They had taped every store that they had gone in to, and of the food fight that they gotten into at the food court in the mall. They were laughing hard at the good memory.

The time had flown by and before they knew it, the time had come for the gang to go home. They had met at Troy's house to night. Gabriella stayed behind to help him clean up. That was a rule that there parents made for them. If they make a mess, they had to clean up depending on who lived in the place.

"That was so much fun tonight." Gabi gushed. She loved Christmas here.

"Yeah, it was, the best part was when Chad got that whip topping in his hair. He was mad at me for week on that one." Troy laughed.

"I know, you'd think his hair is his son." Gabi said as she gathered up all the plates from the pizza that Troy ordered.

Troy looked at the clock and saw it was almost curfew. "Hey lets get you home, before your late again." Troy said. "We'll drive."

"Alright, "Gabi said as she slipped on her sweater. Just because it was warm in the day time, did not mean it did not cool at night. At night time it some times got really cold.

Troy got his keys and they walked out to the truck. Troy opened the passenger door for her to get earning one of those beautiful smiles of hers. He made his way around the truck to his side, got in and drove off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once they arrived to Gabi's house, they really did not have time to talk. They gave each other a quick kiss and Gabi got out and Troy left for his house. Gabi sighed as she walked up to the door of her house and entered. Her mom was already home, so she did not have to wait up for her this time.

When she went in the house, she was greeting by the sound of her mother calling her in the kitchen.

"Gabi, come in here please."

Gabriella sighed as she took her sweater off to hang it on the coat rack by the door, then took off to the kitchen.

"What it is mom?" Gabriella asked as she entered the kitchen.

"There is something I want to discuss with you." Maria said to her daughter.

"Like what?"

"Like when James and I are getting married." Maria said as she sat down in front of her daughter, who had sat down at the kitchen counter.

"When is that going to be?" Gabi asked.

"On Monday; James has to be in New York by next Friday. Which means we have to leave by next Friday," Maria explained.

"Mom, that is just a week. I was hoping you let me stay to finish out my senior year." Gabriella said.

"Honey, I know its hard, but you'll do just find in New York." Maria said.

"Mom it is different here this time." Gabi said with tears in her eyes.

"How?" Maria said. "Why can't you do this for me?"

"Mom-" Gabriella trailed of deciding to leave it go. It was no use fighting over it. She looked at her mom and hugged her.

"I will Mama." She said sadly. Her mom had sacrificed a lot for her and she had to this for her mom. She smiled at her as she headed up stairs to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(I am moving forward here to Monday.)

Gabriella and Troy stood inside of the courthouse waiting for her mother to arrive. Gabriella wore a light blue sundress and white sandals. Her hair was loose waves down her back. Troy was wear a suit with a black tie. Maria was thirty minutes late and Gabriella was worried.

"Where is she?" Troy asked. It was not like Maria to be late….for anything.

"I have no idea. I can't get through to her." Gabriella said as she tried calling her mom for the fifth time in ten minutes. On the third ring her mother can rushing through the door, her face red.

"Mom where have you been?" Gabriella asked her mom.

"There was a five car pile up on the highway, and on all days for it. I had to go a different route and got stuck at the railroad tracks….Maybe this is a sign." Maria rambled, frustrated about how her day was going.

"No we can not talk about that."Troy said encouraging. "We got to be positive."

Maria smiled at Troy; she was dressed in a red sleeveless dress with matching shoes. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun on top her head. She accessorized with a shiny jewelry set: necklace, earrings, and bracelet. She looked beautiful.

"Ready?" Gabriella said. Maria smiled and took her daughters hand, and then the three of them went to the floor of the probate judge.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright the next chapter is the wedding and move. I was going to put the wedding in this chapter but did not know what to put, I think my brain energy left me for to night. My son is teething so I have to type when I can.

Thanks for your support.

Luvergirl.


End file.
